Drew Phantom: Next in line
by DreamCrosser
Summary: Drew Fenton is the son of world hero Danny Phantom. He lives a somewhat normal life, with no ghost powers, and is pretty happy with it. But when he finds out that he actually has ghost powers just like his dad, he can't wait to finally work side by side with his father. But can he handle his new found powers?


Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon Danny Phantom in any way! I do however own the characters Drew, Tyler, and Cher.

It was noon and the school cafeteria was slowly filling up with students and their lunches. Two young freshmen boys were already at their favorite spot near a window with a view of the city they know so well. Normally early to catch up on any news, they were strangely quiet. The one who was staring out of the window watching cars hover by with his blue eyes had black and spikier than normal hair with a white stripe through it. He wore dark simple jeans, sneakers, and a white and green t-shirt over a black long-sleeved one. Finally bored with the very familiar view, he looks over to his friend across from him. He had a much darker skin tone than him and his brown eyes were glued to the screen of his uTech. You could not tell he was a geek from the outside, basically because he wore normal clothes which consisted of a normal hoodie and pants. He stuck out his tongue in an attempt to finish the level he was on. Then the black and white haired boy finally spoke up.

"It's a relief that everyone is now calming down around me."

His best friend looked up from the game he was playing "Maybe it is because they found out you are not exactly like your dad."

The other teen laughed "yeah, the first month was like 'Oh my gosh! Now this month is like 'well you're boring'."

"That's basically how popularity works" Drew's friend said not looking up from his game this time. "If you don't entertain, you don't ride on the popular train."

All of the sudden, he burst out in loud train noises, gaining strange looks from the other teens in the cafeteria. Drew just rolled his eyes and laughed a bit, he didn't mind that Tyler was a big goof ball. In fact, it was relief from the normalcy of life. "But I don't see how I am not a hero to? I mean, I help out at local charities, animal shelters..." Drew started but stopped mid-sentence, his eyes not even on his friend anymore.

Instead of looking at Tyler, he was looking at a girl, standing at the doorway of the cafeteria with a look on that said 'I am so lost'. She looked different than the other girls in the school, Instead of the latest fashion, she wore cargo pants and a modest but flattering t-shirt. Part of her brown hair was put into a ponytail while some of it hung free at the side.

"Bro, Bro, Earth to Drew!"

"Hold on I will be right back" Drew said as he ignored Tyler. He got up from the table and made his way towards her.

His plan was simple, invite her to his table, make her feel welcome, and then after lunch show her around the school. And maybe soon, just like other kids he helped, she will find a new friend.

"Hey, you look new here" Drew greeted when he approached.

The girl spun around at the sound of his voice with a look of slight surprise "oh, um yeah. I'm new here."

Drew gave a warm smile. "Need a place to sit? Me and my friend Tyler have a spot open if you like?"

"Sure." she said as her face brightened up a bit. The two began to walk back to the table together, "my name is Cher by the way, yours?"

"Drew. Pleasure to meet you." he replyed.

The two took their places next to each other across from Tyler. "Tyler, meet Cher. She is the new girl in school" Drew introduced.

"Well then welcome to Casper high, Cher." Tyler greeted her with a friendly grin wile pocketing his uTech.

"Um, thanks." Cher said, trying to figure out if he was flirting with her or just being extra friendly."

"So what classes do you have?" Drew asked, pointing to the slip of paper in Cher's hand.

Cher looked at it and read aloud "English 1, Biology, Algebra 1…"

"Hey! Those are those are the same classes we have!" Tyler interrupted.

Cher gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, at least I have some friends to look forward to in each class."

Tyler gave a puzzled look and raised one eyebrow "But we just met you."

"That doesn't stop us from being her friend, Tyler" Drew pointed out.

Cher giggled and opened up a bit more "So what advise do you guy want to give me about this school?"

"Watch out for Mr. Mark when he is not happy." Drew began.

"Don't hang with those guys." Tyler said pointing at a group of laughing teenagers.

"And don't be afraid when weird things happen around Amity park." Drew finished.

Cher raised an eyebrow "What weird things would that be?" she asked as she opened her milk to take a sip.

"We have ghosts" Drew answered plainly.

Cher practically choked on her milk "Ghost? What do you mean you have…"

"INCOMING!" Tyler yelled, diving out of his seat.

Drew pushed Cher out of her seat and the two of them dove to the floor, away from the thing that crashed into the table. Debris flew everywhere as Drew used his body to shield Cher from harm.

Cher looked up at Drew, "What the fudge is going on here?"

"Surrender Phantom, there is no chance of you winning!"

Drew looked up and saw a big robot floating above the school cafeteria, pointing a Bazooka at the crushed table below. As all of the students were running out of the cafeteria screaming, a figure emerged from the ruble and stood in front of his opponent. He had white hair and glowing green eyes and wore a black and white jumpsuit.

"Hi dad!" Drew said.

The man looked at him," Hey Drew!" he greeted "I see you made a new friend."

Drew looked back down at Cher and quickly let go of her, blushing from embarrassment, "Yeah, her name is Cher" he said helping Cher stand up.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Cher." Drew's dad said friendly "Now if you three would please excuse me, I have to take care of this sorry excuse of a ghostly hunter"

"You mean Skulker?" Drew pointed out.

"Hey! I am a perfectly capable hunter!" Skulker complained.

"Oh yeah? Try and catch me!" Phantom mocked and took to the air. Skulker opened fire, but Phantom dodged his attack with ease and unleashed his own attack of green ectoplasmic rays from his hands. He hit right on target, causing parts of Skulkers mechanized armor off.

"Whoohoo, Go dad!" Drew cheered.

"Rip his head off!" Tyler yelled.

"Are you sure that he is going to be okay?" Cher asked as she stood next to the two boys watching the fight.

"Don't worry," Drew reassured her "Tyler and I have watched my dad fight ghost, like, a hundred times. He's going to be fine."

Cher looked back at the fight and watched as Phantom phased through a wall to doge an attack and popped back out to punch his opponent in the process. She smiled to herself, "You know what. This place is much more cooler than Wisconsin!"


End file.
